


Little Piece of My Home

by lupinseclipse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz wants to help him, Fluff, Flying, Gay, Gay Characters, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Simon won't get off the sofa, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, beach, beach date, dute date, gay happiness, meal on a cliff top, mlm, penny and baz are friends, snowbaz fluff, snowbaz flying, snowbaz is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: Simon won't get off the sofa, so Baz and Penny put their plan into action.Maybe Simon will find himself, or maybe he won't. It's worth a shot though, right?**summary=shize but I hope the fic is alright :)**
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Little Piece of My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for you :)
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Little Piece of Nothing, by Dave Thomas Junior, which you can listen to following the link at the top of the oneshot.  
> Enjoy!

You can listen to the song here: [Little Piece of Nothing, song](https://uk.video.search.yahoo.com/search/video?fr=mcafee&p=little+piece+of+nothing+dave+thomas+junior#id=1&vid=1dea81640c5e2d96824963afd5d0ce42&action=click)

** Baz **

I hate seeing him like this: lying on the sofa, beer in his hands and an empty chip packet at his feet. He needs to get out of the flat (Bunce agrees). Maybe it's time to put my plan into action.

I quickly call Bunce and let her know, so she can get a head start getting the place ready. All I need to do now, is get Simon out of the house.

** Simon **

"Come on, Snow."

I look up from where I am lying on the sofa and see Baz stood in the door, holding out his hand, our jumpers slung over his other arm.

"What?"

"Come on. We're going out. You spend too long sat in here," He smiles at me, "And besides, you need to stretch your wings."

My wings flutter automatically, and I reach one up to stare at it. They do feel incredibly stiff, so I wouldn't say no at a chance to stretch them... But there's only one problem.

I don't want to move.

I haven't moved from the sofa in a while; I only move to go to get some chips, or a beer, or go to bed. And sometimes I just sleep on the sofa. I know Penny and Baz are worried about me, but I just can't bring myself to move. Or care, for that matter. Why should I have to move? I defeated the fucking Humdrum. I can do whatever I like now. I don't have to do anything if I don't want. I can do whatever the fuck I like. 

"Snow, please."

I realise that I have been silent for a while now, and I haven't answered him. So, do I want to go out? Or do I want to just stay here, drinking beer and lying on the sofa, wasting away. Honestly? I don't know.

As much as I love Baz, I really don't want to move. Yeah sure, my wings need a stretch, but I really can't be bothered to move. I just... I just kinda wanna stay here and not move. I'm comfy. Why can't Baz come and join me here? There's room on the sofa, if he lies in front of me and I wrap my arms around him. (I wish I could wrap my arms around him now. I miss hugging him. We rarely ever hug now. But that's my fault...)

"Simon."

He is stood behind the sofa now, looking down at me and he puts his hand on my shoulder, stroking it gently. 

"Please come. I promise it'll be worth it."

He looks desperate now, as if he is begging me to come. Which I guess he is. We haven't spent much time together recently, so maybe I should go.

I look up into his eyes and sigh; he really wants me to come, huh? So, I heave myself upright and get up off the sofa, grunting a little since I haven't moved from that position in a while. Stretching, my back pops loudly, and I see Baz wince out of the corner of my eye (he hates it when I crack my back or my knuckles). I turn and walk around the sofa, standing next to Baz, hands in my pockets, limp curls flopping over my face.

"So, where are we going?" I say gruffly, not looking at him.

He grins, "You'll see."

** Baz **

Yes! Honestly, I thought he wouldn't want to move, and I would have to forcibly drag him out of the flat. But,  apparently, I don't. That's a good sign, right? It means he's not in one of his big episodes, and that he has some motivation left in him. (Or he wants to spend time with me...) (I hope it's the latter option).

** Simon **

He passes me my jumper (our fingers brush together, but I don't react, or go to keep them together. Once, I would have clung to his hand. I don't anymore), and walks out of the door, me following right behind him. I see him getting into his car, and I wonder, where are we going? Why do we have to drive to get there?

It's just gone half six, so it'll be getting dark in a couple of hours. Why would Baz drive me somewhere in the dusk? Makes no sense.  But I get in the car without asking, and Baz puts his foot on the pedal, driving away from the flat.

We drive in silence, only the quiet hum of songs and chatter coming from the radio. (I turned it on, since i hate silence), Baz keeps glancing over at me, but I don't acknowledge him. I just stare out of the window, watching the trees fly past.

_ Why did I agree to come out?  _ I think to myself as we pass the big Normal supermarket at the edge of the town.

It's a long drive. And I mean a long drive. (Well, for me anyway. Anything above 40 minutes is a long drive). I wouldn't have come out if I knew the drive was going to be this long. But, after an hour, Baz pulls up in a car park by the beach. He gets out, and I follow, standing next to the car breathing in the fresh sea air.  Crowley, I love the sea air. It's all fresh and salty and it makes me feel at home.

However, I'm not allowed to enjoy it for long. Baz takes my hand, causing me to look at him. He looks halfway between upset and happy. I can't really place his expression.

"This way, Snow."

I raise my eyebrow; he's pulling me towards the path that leads up to the cliff top. I  _ really _ can't be bothered to climb all the way up there.

"All the way up? Really Baz?"

Baz rolls his eyes at me, "Yes. It'll be worth it. Just... Please?"

Sighing, I don't say anything, I just drop his hand, shoving mine in my pockets, walk forwards and let him lead the way up to the top.

** Baz **

He doesn't look happy to be here at all. He... He looks like he would rather be anywhere else, with  _ anyone  _ else. Crowley, he could at least look a little happy to be here with me. I am his boyfriend after all. 

Then when he drops my hand, my heart drops as well. He's not  _ My Simon  _ anymore. 

I hope My Simon will come back to me after this date. I miss him.

** Simon **

When we get to the top, I stop, my mouth in a small 'o' of surprise. It looks  _ beautiful.  _ Really beautiful. Although we are outside, someone (I'll bet it was either Baz or Penny) has set up a table, with two chairs and a candle, a box next to it. (That's probably where the food is). (I hope that's where the food is. I'm actually  quite hungry).

Baz turns to smile at me, hesitating a moment, before he takes my hand again and pulls me towards the table.

"Baz..." I look at him, and my heart fills with love for him, "This is... Did you do this?"

He holds out a chair for me, and I sit, while he takes the one opposite and starts digging around in the box.

"Bunce helped," He says, producing two portions of macaroni cheese. I grin. He knows me so well.

"Thank you," I say, and start eating my dinner. Baz looks fondly at me, happier than he was earlier, then starts to eat his own. I notice he doesn't cover his mouth. His fangs haven't popped.

It's very quiet up here, but it's not an unpleasant kind of quiet. I can hear the waves in the background and cars in the distance. It's just perfect. Like... It's like this is a little piece of my home I've been missing for a while. It's like I belong here, up on the cliff eating dinner with Baz, my one love.

I can see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, then he subtly reaches under the table and I hear him mutter a spell under his breath. (I know it's a spell 'coz I can feel his magic). I don't know what spell he cast, but a couple seconds later, the grass around us lights up and dozens of fireflies lift off and up into the sky, surrounding us. 

"Oh," I gasp, dropping my fork and standing up, looking around at them. It's... What's a good word...  Gorgeous? Beautiful. Amazing. It was so worth coming out here.

** Baz **

Now he's happy. He looks amazed. I don't blame him. It does look  awesome, especially with all the fireflies. I knew he would love it. 

My Simon is coming back, I can tell; the way his face lights up, the way he grins, the way he laughs. That's My Simon.

The fireflies are making it look like he has a halo on.

** Simon **

Baz and Penny have outdone themselves. I am so glad I came out. This is incredible and I don't think I want to leave.

"I take it you're finished?" Baz says, and I grin at him, nodding my head, "Great, 'coz I have scones. We can eat them here, or down on the beach. Up to you."

My eyes light up at the mention of scones, and I sit back down, "Up here. The view is incredible."

"Agreed," Baz laughs and puts away our empty dinner plates, bringing out a small bowl of scones and butter. (And cream and jam. He hates butter on his scones, so he puts cream and jam on his). 

I take two and cover them in butter, which melts into them (they're hot. Just how I like them), and Baz takes two, putting cream, then jam on them. He told me once that you always put the cream on first, then the jam after, as the cream is like the butter. I have no idea why he told me, but apparently it's important to 'put the cream on first. It's vital you do that'.

He's watching me, but not with disgust. His face has a tender look on it. One that makes my insides go all fuzzy, so I reach out and take his hand, squeezing. His eyes sparkle, and he squeezes back, pressing a quick kiss to my knuckles.

_ Crowley, I love him so much. _

** Baz **

My heart smiles when he reaches for my hand. I'm always the one initiating contact now, (the rare times we actually do touch each other), so to have him do it makes me so happy. I'm over the fucking moon right now.

** Simon **

After we finish the scones, Baz stands and magicks everything away (he uses  **_ Into Thin Air. _ ** I scowl secretly at that. He does it perfectly, and even when I had magic, I could never do things  _ that  _ perfect). 

The fireflies are dancing around  us, and he looks so handsome. I want to hug him.

So I do.

I walk towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I feel his arms hesitantly snake around my waist, and he presses his nose into my curls.

I feel at home.

He squeezes my waist, then pulls back, resting his forehead against mine, so we are looking into  each other's eyes. 

"I love you," I whisper, my fingers running through his hair.

"I love you too," He whispers back.

I smile so widely, then stretch my wings out to their full extent, my head falling backwards and my eyes closing. It feels so good to stretch my wings like this. I haven't done it in a long time. Baz laughs.

"You going to fly, then?"

I open my eyes and grin at him, "You bet, my love," Then I remove my arms from his neck, pushing them under his armpits causing his arms up to rest around my neck, and holding him close to my chest, "Hold on tight."

"Wha-"

I don't give him time to finish. Bending my knees slightly, I flap my wings and lift off the ground. Baz yells, and tightens his arms around my neck, pressing his face into my shoulder.

"Snow! You bloody... You could've given me some warning!" He shouts, but I just laugh loudly and kiss his hair.

"You love it really though," I say, flying down from the cliff in a big drop. Baz won't move his face and he's gripping me tightly enough to leave bruises. I fly straight at the beach and don't stop, just continuing to soar down over the sea, "Baz, look."

He slowly removes his face from my shoulder, scowls at me, and looks to the side out at the horizon where the sun is setting, casting a path of light over the sea. His mouth opens in a silent gasp, and he looks back at me, a beautiful smile on his face. I smile softly back at him.

"It's... It's-"

"Beautiful?"

"...Yeah," He kisses my nose and looks back at the sunset.

** Baz **

Alistair Crowley. This... This is better than I planned. I just planned to sit on the beach while he swooped around the sky, but I like his idea better.

Admittedly, I was scared when he lifted off. (It's not that I didn't trust him... I do! It was just, the thought of flying without any support apart from Simon).

This is amazing. It... (I'm sorry, I'm not usually cheesy), but this feels like a little piece of my home. Like I'm meant to be here. This is where I belong.

Flying through the sky with my beloved Simon Snow.

** Simon **

"Trust me?" I say, an idea in my head.

He narrows his eyes, "Yes... What are you going to do?"

I laugh, "I'm going to turn you around, so my arms are around your stomach and you are facing the sea."

"No! Absolutely not. You  _ will _ drop me!" He exclaims, tightening his grip around my neck.

"Aw, you have such little faith in me. Please love? I promise I won't drop you. You can link our legs together."

He sighs and makes a pained noise in the back of his throat, "You are going to be the death of me, Simon," but he does start to turn, and I grin, helping him move and holding him close. There is no way I'm going to drop him; I'm holding him so carefully and he has tangled our legs together for extra support. 

I  _ don't  _ drop him. I'm supporting him and holding him just right. It's perfect. He's laughing and has his arms stretched out like wings (I never thought I'd see the day Baz Pitch used his arms like wings).

"Can you fly closer to the water?" He asks, breaking me out of my subconscious and I comply, diving down and stopping just above the surface. His arms drop towards the sea and a moment later, I hear his fingers skimming the water. He's having the time of his life.

I grin and bury my nose in his hair, kissing the back of his head. Honestly, this is not how I expected to spend my evening, but I'm glad I am spending my evening here: flying above the sea, Baz in my arms. It's... Well, it's perfect.

A few minutes later, I look out to the sun and see it's about to disappear beneath the horizon, so I pull up and fly towards the sky, stopping about fifty meters above the sea. Baz turns around in my arms oh so carefully (with help from me) and presses his forehead against mine again.

"I love you, Simon," He says, his fingers playing with the curls at the nape of my neck. 

"I love you too, Baz."

And I kiss him just as the sun sets. It's so romantic and I feel amazing. 

I belong here, flying up in the sky, above the sea, kissing My Baz as the sun sets.

I belong here, in a little piece of my home. 


End file.
